Garo: The Burning Fury
by NathanDeathFire
Summary: Jaden Yuki is chosen to become the new Golden Knight Garo in order to fight monsters called Horrors, who have been summoned by the monsterous Horror known as Apostolis.


Hello, everyone! Nathan Ralls here, with my newest story. It's called _Garo: The Burning Fury! _Basically, Jaden Yuki is chosen to become the new Golden Knight Garo in order to fight monsters called Horrors, who have been summoned by the monsterous Horror known as Apostolis.

Keita Amemiya owns Garo, I own Jacob "Richland" Woods and Scarlet "Richland" Woods, but KKSparks helped me out, cmara/Secret-Universe owns the Sonic TNG Kids, Yu-Gi-Oh! Is owned by Kazuki Takahashi, Kouta Hirano owns Hellsing, Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA, Rumiko Takahashi owns Inuyasha, Square-Einx owns Kingdom Hearts, Nintendo owns L.O.Z, LucasArts and George Lucas owns Star Wars, Nobuhiro Watsuki owns Ruroni Kenshin. I also own Apostolis, Maria, Angel, and Midnight .

I own nothing else.

This is dedicated to my senpai, Secret-Universe (cmara), my friend and sister-figure, GamingFictions2013(KKSparks), and my buddy, WOLFWATCHER12(WOLWATCHER12)

Now, let's start the story, shall we?

_**When there is light, shadows lurk and fear reigns. Yet by the blade of Knights, mankind was given hope.**_

_**Narration by Zaruba**_

"_Centuries ago, a speices of monsters ravaged humanity. They possessed people with darkened souls, and fed on the souls of innocent humans. These monsters were led to be called "Horrors"."_

"_These Horrors were lead by 10 Majin-Horrors, and one king: Apostolis."_

"_But the Horrors had one enemy: Warriors clad in wolf-themed armor, brandishing powerful weapons. These warriors were called Makai Knights, who protected humanity. They were led by one figure: Garo, the Golden Knight. The strongest Makai Knight."_

"_However, 3 Makai Knights were corrupted, and fell to the side of Apostolis and his army, they were known as Kiba, the Dark Knight, Giru, the Evil Bones Knight, and Zex, the Darkness Knight."_

_However, 15 Makai Priests used their abilities to seal off Apostolis and his forces in the Makai Slate, but 12 of the Makai Priests had died due to overuse, and the Makai Knights were killed by the Fallen Makai Knights, their armors hidden."_

"_The remaining 3 Makai Priests slew the 3 fallen Makai Knights, and cast their armors to the far reaches of the globe."_

"_The 3 remaining Makai Priests parted ways afterwards..."_

"_Now, we turn to today, in the year 20XX, the future, where Humans and Mobians are at peace in a technologically advanced city."_

**Year: 20XX**

**Neo Japan**

**Domino City**

**Duel Academy**

It cuts to a brown haired boy sitting alone in bed, facing a silver haired boy and a black haired girl, the brown haired boy was named Jaden Yuki, the silver haired boy was 15 year old Jacob "Richland" Woods, the son of Jeff Woods and Lydia Richland-Woods. The girl was Jacob's 12-year old little sister, Scarlet.

"Just ignore Chazz, Jay." said Jacob, his voice sounding like Antonio Garcia from PR Samurai

"Yeah." said Scarlet "Chazz is just being a big meanie."

"Thanks, fellas." said Jaden

"No prob." said Jacob "What're friends for?"

Jaden chuckled

"Just try to get some sleep, 'kay?" said Scarlet

"OK, Scarlet." said Jaden."

With that, Jacob and Scarlet walked out of Jaden's room, and Jaden went to bed, and went off to dreamland

Elsewhere, in the Museum, the Slate of Sealing cracked and shattered, sending fragments everywere, and freeing all of the Horrors, as well as restoring the armors of Kiba, Giru and Zex.

(OP: "TRIGGER OF CRISIS" By JAM Project)

(**Time's Up! ****Haritsumeraret****a**) Jaden and the gang are in Makai Knight form, posing

(**Strained At! Seijaku wa naka de!**) It shows Ganondorf as Dark Knight Kiba, Luke Valentine as Darkness Knight Zex, and Luke's younger brother, Jan as Bones Knight Giru.

(**Warning! ****jaaku na kage ga ugomeku**) It shows Apostolis sitting on his throne

(**Can't Stop! Koko made kitara**) It shows Walter Dornez, a Makai Priest alongside Prof. Banner and Princess Zelda

(**Fighting! Tomaranai!**) It shows Zaruba, Silva, and Olva being worn by Jaden, Jacob and Stanley respectively.

(**Tsuki no hadou kaze no SAIN shinobiyoru majuu!**) It shows Apostolis in human form before entering Horror form.

(**Chi ni ueta yatsu no toiki**) It shows Horrors attacking people, one possing a human and taking on it's true form.

(**Saa tachimukae onore ga sono inochi wo moyashitsukuse! Garo!**) Jaden and the gang enter Makai Knight form and rush the Horrors.

(**Yami wo saku raikou! Massugu ni sono ikari wo!**) It shows Jaden as Garo and Jacob as Zero slashing down Horrors while Stanley as Kurou cuts down some Horrors, Kagome as Sky Bow Knight Gai shooting arrows at Horrors, Edward and Scarlet as Flame Knight Zen and Burning Knight Yaiba, with Inuyasha as Thunder Knight Baron slicing down Horrors, Link as Flash Knight Lord slicing a Horror in half, Sora as Shadow Cutting Knight Zoro hacking away at Horrors, Alucard as Stronghold Knight Gaia beheading 7 Horrrors with one swing of his sword, Himura Kenshin as White Sun Knight Dan slashing with his spear, and Galen as Storm Knight Bado vaporising Horrors with lightning.

(**Ai wo mamoru chikai! Nanimo osorezu**) The Makai Knights are seen training, and Jaden, Jacob, Kenshin and Sora are riding their Madou Horses while Stanley as Kurou takes to the skies using his armor's wings.

(**Mada shiranai michi no chikara wo kakusei shita PAWAA wo!**) The Makai Knights strike the screen

(**Tokihanate mirai he habatake fukinukeru**) Jaden and the others pose

(**Kaze ni nare! GARO!**) The logo appears

Chapter 1: Con-Artist

It cuts to a woman running home, she wore white buisness attire, and had brown hair, this is Sammantha Meyer, a con artist, and she is in _deep trouble_. She was found out by a man she swindled, and boy, that man got mad.

"Oh, man. Oh, man. Oh, man!" she groaned "I am so dead!"

When she raced home, she barricaded a door, only for the man to break it down, and steal his money back

"If you swindle from me again, I will call the police!" the man snapped "Got it!?"

"Y-Yes sir." said Sammantha.

The man stormed off

"**So...I see that you possess a darkened soul..." **said a voice

"Who's there!?" she said.

"**Allow me to lend you my power." **the voice said.

And with that, the being revealed to be a monster called a Horror, which then possessed her.

Back at Duel Academy, Jaden was having a strange dream.

_**Jaden's dream world**_

"_Wha...?" _said Jaden _"Where am I?"_

"_Greetings, Jaden Yuki." _said a voice.

Jaden then saw 5 men.

"_You are?" _said Jaden

"_I am Taiga Saezima." _said Taiga _"This is my son, Kouga, my grandson, Raiga, and two boys who were worthy of the Garo name, Dogai Ryuga and Leon Luis."_

"_Hi, there." _said Jaden _"My name is Jaden Yuki."_

"_Jaden Yuki..." _said Raiga "_You must become the new Golden Knight Garo."_

"_Me?" _said Jaden _"Do you really think I'm Makai Knight material?"_

"_You have spirit. I'll give you **that** much."_ said a voice

Jaden saw a skull ring, this was Zaruba, the Madou Ring, looking like how he did in the series.

"_I am Zaruba."_ he said _"I was born when Garo was born, and I am forever with him_."

"_That's amazing..." _said Jaden _"But do you really think I'm up to it?"_

"_It's gonna be OK." _said Kouga,

"_Your friends have your back, no matter what." _said Ryuga.

"_That's true." _said Leon "_Our power is yours, Jaden. Take it."_

_**Dream Over**_

Jaden opened his eyes to see Zaruba, and a Makai Sword.

Jaden slid Zaruba onto his right hand, and hid the Makai Sword, before walking out of his dormatory

"Hey, Jaden!" said Jacob as he walked up to Jaden.

"Hey, Jacob." said Jaden as he walked with his friend.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Scarlet piped up

"Yeah." said Jaden "I slept perfectly fine."

"OK!" Scarlet chirped "See ya."

With that, Jacob and Scarlet walked off.

Jaden then walked to class.

Elsewhere, Samantha was facing another woman

"Actually..." said the woman "I wish to become someone great like you, and start a company, so I can make buisnessmen wealthy."

Samantha smirked

"OK, Let's work together then." said the woman as she bowed and walked off

"But..." said Samantha "Seems that dream won't be coming true."

"What...?" said the woman.

"Reciving twenty times what you started with, in only a year..." said Samantha "Isn't it only just a dream?"

The woman's eyes widened.

"A dream should die as one. This is for your sake." said Samantha as she tossed the dollars aside, and her eyes widened with hunger "I'm feeling hungry."

With that, the woman made a break for it, and Samantha shot chains out of her mouth, the woman screamed as the chains ripped her body to pieces, and passed them to Samantha's mouth for consumption.

Jaden witnessed this.

_'No doubt about it.' _thought Jaden _'She's the host of a Horror.'_

Jaden walked off.

Back at Duel Academy, Scarlet was in the middle of a duel against Bastion.

"Finish him off, Epyon!" said Scarlet

With that, Gundam Epyon sliced Bastion's monster, Hydrogeddon, in half straight down the middle with it's beam sword.

**Scarlet: 2500**

**Bastion: 0**

Bastion nodded "Nice duel."

"Aw, shucks." said Scarlet "It was nothin'."

Bastion then walked off.

Jaden walked up, having seen Scarlet beat Bastion

"A Gundam Deck?" said Jaden

Scarlet nodded "I have Wing Gundam, Gundam Deathscythe, Gundam Heavyarms, Gundam Shenlong, Gundam Sandrock and Gundam Epyon."

"Cool!" said Jaden

Scarlet nodded with a smile.

Jaden ruffled her hair, promping the black haired girl to giggle

Elsewhere, at Kaiba Corp.

"Basically, my idea is to expand territory." said Samantha "and here's how."

Meanwhile, back at Duel Academy

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!?" said Jaden "Prof. Banner...is a Makai Priest!?"

"_Yes." _said Zaruba _"He, along with Walter Dornez and Zelda are the remaining three Makai Priests in Neo Japan, Neo London and Hyrule."_

"Wow..." said Jaden "Who is the Horror we're going up against?"

"_Her name is Ishtarb." _said Zaruba _"She likes to __step __on people's dreams before consuming her victims."_

Jaden trembled.

"Stomping on people's dreams like that..." Jaden growled "I _will _cut her down!"

With that, Jaden dashed out the door.

Back at the Kaiba Corp, Shadow and Rouge's eldest daughter was facing Samantha

"Please." said Maria "Let me become an artist..."

"Sorry..." said Samantha "Artists are weird."

With that, the chains appeared, and Jaden hacked them down

"Jaden!" said Maria

"Maria, get to safety!" said Jaden

"OK." said Maria "Be careful!"

With that, Maria ran off.

"You interferred, you little snot!" said Samantha

"I won't let you harm my friend!" said Jaden

With that, Jaden fought Samantha in hand to hand combat, and stabbed her in the gut with his Makai Sword and slashed her twice.

"You..." growled Samantha "You're a Makai Knight, aren't you!?"

"_He is more than just any other Makai Knight." _said Zaruba _"He is the Golden Knight, Garo!"_

"GA-GARO!?" Samantha said, shocked.

"Scared," said Jaden as he then used the Horror's name "Ishtarb?"

"Curses...!" growled Samantha

With that, Samantha transformed into Horror form, looking like how she did in the original Garo series

"_Horror Ishtarb..." _said Zaruba _"It's her alright..."_

Jaden drew his Makai Sword, pointed it upwards, and then traced a circle, summoning his armor. The Garo Armor looked like how it did in the _Garo _tokusatsu series. The eyes were apple green, and the Garo Sword had no sheathe.

"For stepping on people's dreams..." Jaden spoke, his voice making him sound like a Hollow from the _Bleach _anime while wearing the Garo armor "I will cut you down!"

(OST "THEME OF GARO")

Ishtarb then threw a car at Jaden, who used the Garo Sword to slice the car in half

Ishtarb attempted to bind Jaden with chains

"_This is bad!"_ said Zaruba _"She's trying to bind your body!"_

"Darn it!_**" **_said Jaden under his breath.

Jaden evaded the attack, and slashed all of the chains.

"_And the finish!"_ said Zaruba

"Stomping on the dreams of people, and then devouring them...the heartless demon beast Ishtarb!" said Jaden "I will cut you down!"

And with that, Jaden then sliced Ishtarb in half at the shoulder, causing the Horror to explode into a shower of bright red blood.

A small stone appeared

"_Jaden!" _said Zaruba _"The Garo Sword didn't seal away the Horror's Inga!"_

(Inga=The dark side of humans)

"You're right..." said Jaden "This is a Fragment of the Sealing Slab..."

Jaden then changed back.

"Well then..." said Jaden "I guess there is one fragment down, 9 more fragments to go."

Alexis noticed this, and nodded.

"I wonder if there are more Makai Knights out there, 'Lex." said Jaden.

"Yeah..." said Alexis.

Elsewhere, 2 Makai Knights appeared, one male and one female, one wore silver wolf-themed armor and carried dual sabers, the other had a scythe, and wore red armor.

"Looks like the new Garo took care of the Horror, sis." said the silver knight.

"Already?" whined the red knight. "Awww...I wanted to kick some butt!"

The two knights reveal to be Jacob and Scarlet.

"Patience, sis." said Jacob "We'll help Jaden soon enough."

"Okay..." groaned Scarlet.

Scarlet let out a yawn

"Sounds like someone's tired." said Jacob

"Yeah..." said Scarlet "I am a little sleepy."

Jacob picked up his little sister.

"C'mon, sis." said Jacob "I'm gonna take you back to the Academy."

"OK." said Scarlet.

"Let's get going, Scarlet." said Jacob. "Scar?"

Scarlet was already fast asleep.

"Awww..." said Jacob "My little sister is fast asleep..."

Jacob carried Scarlet back to Duel Academy.

Back at Duel Academy, Jaden was talking with Alexis.

"I'm gonna be a great Makai Knight, 'Lex." said Alexis.

"I can tell." said Alexis. "Chosen to be Garo, and that Mr. Banner is a Makai Priest."

"There are a lot of Horrors out there." said Jaden "And I will need more help in the form of fellow Makai Knights."

"Who knows." said Alexis "G'night."

Alexis then walked off.

Jaden then went to sleep, and entered dreamland for tonight.

(ED "It's My Life" by Bon Jovi)

(it shows Jaden on his Madou Horse, Gouten)

**This ain't a song for the broken-hearted  
>No silent prayer for the faith-departed<br>I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd  
>You're gonna hear my voice<br>When I shout it out loud**

**It's my life  
>It's now or never<br>I ain't gonna live forever  
>I just want to live while I'm alive<br>(It's my life)  
>My heart is like an open highway<br>Like Frankie said  
>I did it my way<br>I just wanna live while I'm alive  
>It's my life<strong>

(an instrumental of "TRIGGER OF CRISIS" plays)

Next time, on _Garo: The Burning Fury_

Jaden investigates murders happening in the city , caused by a Horror named Azdab!

Jaden-"Let's go!"

Also, Walter reveals his prowess as a Makai Priest

Walter-"Let me show you what I am capable of."

Can Jaden and Walter stop this monster?

Find out in Chapter 2: "Fossil"!

Jaden-"_**I am a Makai Knight!"**_


End file.
